


☆*getaway*☆

by midnightmoonchild149



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmoonchild149/pseuds/midnightmoonchild149
Summary: A short concept I thought of during online school
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	☆*getaway*☆

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thanks for clicking on this, I hope you enjoy :)))

Sighing softly amongst the hushed conversations in the hallway, Elise walked back to her room at the top of the stairs. Maid's shared quick glance between themselves as they watched her bite back a shameful grin creeping onto her face.

Turning the handle, she pushed the lock and let out breathless laugh as she recalled the absolute absurdity that ensued during tonight's event; absurdity that made her father fly face first into the celebratory dinner and her would be suiter leave the hall with half the head of hair he came with.

The smile on her face never faded as she twirled up the steps to her room, crashing onto the sheets and gazing out into the gleaming scattered overlay of stars fading in and out behind drifting clouds. The sky was becoming a soft blush as the sun began fall behind the horizon. The sound of grunting coming from outside her window made her pause her dazed reverie as she quickly stood up and made her way to the balcony, gripping the railing adorned with colorful fairy lights emitting soft amber and sage glows.

Elise bit her lip as she looked down, her grin becoming impossibly wider at the sight of the man she loved slowly fumbling up the side of the castle to reach her balcony, soft grunts filling the silence of the night. She giggled as he swung himself onto the steel rails of the balcony and crashed into her arms, lifting her up and letting out loud chuckles at the look of adoration on Elise's face. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself to cheer as he twirled her around the room, leaving chaste kisses on her neck.

"You looked so fucking pretty tonight. He doesn't deserve you," he murmured, muffling the last part as he buried his face in her neck. She could feel the mop of his curly brown hair tickling beneath her chin.

She felt her heart race upon his words; she leaned closer to meet his eyes. Her breath quickened as the rough callous of his fingertips brushed against her cheek and his palm cradled her face.  
She could never quite tell what he was thinking, but at this moment everything was clear for her.

Her heart felt the reassurance allow the three words to escape her lips.

Elise watched as his eyes widened slightly, his grin fading into a somber expression. She watched as his gaze travelled past her, masked deception of love erased from his gaze. She watched as he slowly let her down from his grip around the small of her back, releasing her from himself and taking a few step back towards the balcony.

The air became heavy as the words lingered pathetically between them.

"You can't. You know we can never fucking be together so why do you torture yourself like that?" he whispered seemingly more to himself, broken gasps of breath filling the silence between us.

A tormented expression of sadness formed on Elise's face, all traces of her grin faded into anxious breathing. Her mind clouded with bullshit ways to remedy the situation, but there was nothing. Nothing but a weak mumble of 'sorry'.

"Why the fuck are you sorry, Elise?"

Again, no words came out. She shut her eyes, expecting shuffling sounds of him leaving to be the final straw in which there would be nothing saving her heart from shattering. _Why the fuck did I tell him that? What do I fuck everything up?_

"Elise."

She kept her eyes shut, slightly confused as to why he was still here and pondering whether she should leave from the balcony window herself.

"Elise can you fucking look at me," he repeated, slightly louder this time. She could feel him take a step closer to her but she couldn't look into the cold eyes again. Those eyes that denounced her love. Those eyes that she would do anything to see light up and love her again like they had done before.

"Babe,"

Shaking her head slightly, Elise kept her stare fixated on the floor, determined to stop herself from looking up and staring into the bitterness in his eyes. She shuffled backwards slightly and let herself sit on the foot of her unruly bed. Silence. Cold air drifting from the open balcony made her shiver.

"I love you too, but you know we can't do this. You know I love you. It kills me to see all those men come in every other week, me who don't deserve you, who don't know you like I know you, try and win your hand as if your just something that can be charmed over by money. Why do they all think their money is impressive when you literally live in a palace," he mumbled, chuckling slightly to ease the tension in the air. It had worked too, as Elise cracked a small smile and let out a short sigh. It always worked- he was the only one who could ever make her smile when all she wanted to do was hide beneath her covers.

He sat down beside her on the bed, his arms frozen to his sides, wanted so badly to cradle her face against his chest. It was killing him that he was the reason her smile had been replaced with a look of sorrow and desperation and he hated himself for it. Instead, he decided to simply shut his eyes and allowed her head to rest gently on his shoulder, feeling the pounding in his chest slowing.


End file.
